LCMCAH!
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Full Summary inside. HarryPotterxCardCaptorSakuraxBleachxNarutoxShugoCharaxD.Gray-ManxShamanKingxGakuenAlice EXTREME CROSSOVER Let's cause more chaos at Hogwarts!
1. New Year

**Reaper: **ANNNNNND I'M BACK! Nice to see you guys again. Sorry if this chapter is short. But, I didn't want to get to into it, and spoil everything.

**Ikuto: **What? Am I now your new kidnapped character?

**Reaper: **Yes, now read the summary manslave.

**Summary: **Another year at hogwarts...full of laughter, and magic, and shamans; shinigamis; guardians of the shugo charas; exorcists; ninjas; alice users; and our long time Card Captors; and- wait, what?! That's right. As Sakura's gang and Mikan's gang takes a slightly break from Hogwarts, the new center of attention comes. Shamans, our great Shaman King crew, with the addition of Hao Asakura, one who was told to be dead, Amu and her crew, coming to purify all the x-eggs and x-charas in the school, and Allen...our loveable exorcist, who came to save the akuma attacking. What's more crazy is that two peole from our favorite group of weirdos come, having their own theme song, you guessed it, the X-LAWS! And, Road and Tyki take a visit, causing more chaos. But, with Sakura-chan gone, and her cards useless to Voldemort now, why is he still attacking? Could it have anything to do with our less mean twin, Yoh? Or Amu, said to have the emrbyo stalking her. Or maybe Allen, being as he is somewhat of a Noah/Exocist/Human. Or, maybe our loveable vessels of our cute little demons finally get the stage. Who knows, and why the hell is this summary so long?! I don't know, you don't know, READ AND FUCKING FIND OUT! Oh, and it doesn't help when Kyuubi and Shukaku go out of control and Shirosaki wants to kill....not at all.

**Kanda: **Great.... che. Read and-

**Naruto: PAIRINGS! VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS!**

**BEGIN READING ON AFTER THIS LINE WHICH YOU ARE STILL READING FOR SOME REASON~**

"Man, I can't believe Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran can't come this year. Same with Mikan and them too…." Hermione said sadly. "Oh, Dumbledore said Mikan and them might come later on. They said they had things to sort out." Harry said, looking out his train window. No sign of our loudmouth, hyper blond ninja, or even the ever pouting carrot top shinigami.

The group wondered what was going on, but shrugged it off as Neville and Luna Lovegood walked in. They nodded to each other and sat down as-

"WHERE IS SAKURA-CHAN-TTEBAYO?!" A familiar voice yelled as Naruto Uzumaki barged in, looking at them. "Oh, hi." He said Haku and Gaara beside him. "Naruto, if you're looking for Sakura and Tomoyo, they can't make it this year. Some happened, making them stay. Dumbledore said something about a new card…" Hermione said frowning.

Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way, smiling at Hermione as she did so. "Hello Hermione. Nice to see you again. Naruto, move." She said, glaring at Naruto who was on the ground. Sakura took the last seat, and started a conversation with the bushy haired girl.

"Hello." Luna said in her quite voice. Naruto turned to her and nodded his head. "Did you know that at night, you can hear the growls of a great demonic fox?" She asked randomly, catching Naruto and Gaara off-guard.

"That's why I keep this fox spray with me." She smiled. Naruto smiled at her. "I'll remember that." He said, and walked away, Gaara and Haku following.

While walking around the train-

"ICHIGO YOU BAKA!" Rukia's voice was heard throughout the whole section. Naruto blinked and opened the door, seeing Rukia having Ichigo in a strangle hold. "Say you're sorry!" She hissed, glaring at him. "S-sorry!" He choked.

There were two extra seats, Chad and Orihime not coming this year. Naruto and Gaara took a seat, and Haku said he'd look for somewhere else to sit.

While walking Haku saw, or more like heard something.

"Oi, Moyashi! Why don't you just go sit by yourself if you're going to eat all those sweets." A gruff voice hissed from inside a compartment. "Really Allen-kun, isn't that a little overboard?" A girl's voice broke free.

"Yeah, Lenalee is right. You got too much sugar in your veins, brit!" A more immature male's voice said.

Haku walked past, ignoring the crashes and curses from inside.

He walked past another one and-

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" A male's voice boomed. "T-Tadase-kun! Please could you two stop fighting?" A girl's voice begged. "Yeah Kiddy King, listen to Amu," There was a pause and a flustered yell was heard. "DON'T KISS MY HEAD SO CARELESSLY!" The girl's voice yelled again.

"Yaya thinks Amu likes Ikuto!" A girl's childish voice said. "Then Utau and I will have to change that." Another boy said. "Right Kairi?" The boy asked. "Yes." He said. "Don't you agree Rima?" Kairi asked. "Yes, right, Nagihiko?" Rima asked. "Ah." A male voice said.

Haku walked past, scared for his life. He then paused when-

"Yoh-kun, are you alright?" A boy's voice asked. "Yeah, thanks Manta. Still just shocked you have magical powers. I knew you have some kind of powers, being able to see ghosts and all." Yoh said. Manta nodded.

"Yoh," both boys jumped. "I'm hungry. Get me something to eat." A girl's voice said. "H-hai Anna!" Yoh got up to leave. "Get Ren and us some too!" Another boy's voice said. "Okay HoroHoro." Yoh said, and slid open the door. He blinked, seeing Haku run away.

"I wonder what he wanted…" The Shaman King asked, before shrugging.

-

"Are you sure your fine with staying here until everyone comes?" Dumbledore asked the figure that was cloaked up. "Of course." The figure said in a mature voice. "I believe I have a good reason to be here, and not on the train. I don't want to start a fight with my little brother, now do I, grandfather?" Hao took down his hood, and removed it, showing his poncho.

"Yes. So, I thought you died, some years ago. How did you survive?" Dumbledore asked all the cheerful. Hao snorted.

"I went into a coma as I healed. I then went to someone in Tokyo Japan, met Yuko, who granted my wish to have my powers restored. But, at a price of course." He said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "My outfit." He said stoic, and the teachers in the background couldn't help by face-fault.

"Your outfit?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes. She let me keep the poncho, but my gloves, shoes, and my awesome pants were taken as the price." He said, and Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle. "And, may I ask where you were when I first came?" Hao asked after a while.

"I was at a trial. Harry," Hao snorted at the name, "was trialed with underage magic use. I sent him to the train with Mr. Wesasley, and Ms. Granger." Hao nodded at the information.

"Now, the students shall be coming soon." Dumbledore said, as the school doors opened.

-

Naruto found Haku and yelled to him, making people stare at him. "Same old Naruto." Some muttered.

"Haku!" Naruto ran towards him, but bumped into someone….very unhappy.

"OI! Watch where you're going, idiotic blond." Kanda Yu, Japanese exorcist of the Black Order hissed, glaring at Naruto. Gaara glared back.

"Pardon him, you royal ass." Gaara hissed. "What did you-" "NARUTO!" Kanda stepped back when Sakura punched Naruto, sending him flying. Everyone stopped to see what was going on.

"First I lost Lee, now I find you and Gaara picking a fight with," She stopped when Naruto glared at her. "S-Sakura…." His voice was trembling. Sakura blinked, as did everyone else.

Gaara glared at the person standing next to Sakura, the person wrapping an arm around Sakura, the person by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the hell is he doing here….?" Naruto shook in anger. "Sasuke-kun and I met up on the train. It seems he ran away from Orochimaru, since he saw his evil ways." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes flashed red, which our exorcists took notice too, and brushed past Sasuke, not even sparing him a look. He stopped, and turned.

"If you even betray Sakura-chan again, I'll kill you faster than you could blink." He threatened, and walked away, bumping into Tao Ren in the process. "Sorry for my friend's rudeness." Haku bowed at Ren and chased after Naruto.

"Naruto! Come back and I'll hug you!" Haku attempted Naruto to calm down.

"Remember Uchiha," people jumped, forgetting the quite demon vessel was there, "my sand can do more that crush. Say, suffocate someone?" Gaara turned. Sakura frowned, but smiled when Temari came at her with a hug and a nod to Sasuke.

"Oi, Blondie." Naruto turned to Ren, as HoroHoro and Chocolove tried to stop him. "What's your name?" He asked, ignoring Gaara and Haku.

"Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo." Naruto smiled. "Tao Ren." Ren nodded his head. "Ren!" Ren turned to Anna and Yoh, Manta being carried by Yoh. "Manta almost got lost in the crowd." Yoh said with a smile.

He looked at Naruto and smiled. "Did you make a friend?" Yoh asked. "As if." Ren turned and walked away.

"Hmph. Acts like Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"ERIOL!" Naruto, as well as all of our old Japanese friends jumped, seeing Eriol float down from the sky. He landed on top of a train, and smiled. "Hello everyone. I'm here for another year. But as a teacher. Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun might not make it this year." He said sadly.

"Eriol!" Eriol walked over to Naruto and smiled. "Naruto-kun. Gaara-kun. Haku." He said.

-

Everyone was inside the grand hall.

"And now, we shall house these new transfer students." All of our old ones blinked, not knowing there were new ones.

"Kanda Yu." Minerva said. Kanda "che'd" and stomped up, sitting down.

"_My, aren't you a little too old to be a student here?" _The hat asked. _Like I fucking care. Get on with it. That Moyashi is really starting to get on my nerves. Good thing I have Mugen with me. _Kanda smirked.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat yelled. He walked to the table and sat down next to Neji.

"Lenalee Lee." Minerva said, blinking at her name. Lenalee smiled and sat down. Only to be called to the Gryffindor.

"Lavi Bookman Jr." She said, and blinked at his name. He smiled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called the moment it was placed. Lavi smirked.

"Allen Walker." Finally! A name she could say in a heartbeat!

"_It seems you, as well as the other three, have a bad past. Hm. Can't say I'd think your foster father would love you as well. In my opinion, just leaveit and live on. Hm. has an anti-Akuma weapon as your arm. A cursed eye, white hair from shock. Hm. Seems to have all humans and Akumaat your fate. To save and rest them. Such a hard life. You'll fit in just find." _Allen blinked at that.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled.

"Hotori Tadase." Minerva said. Tadase stepped up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." Minerva said as Nagihiko walked past her.

"RAVENCLAW!" Amu gasped, seeing her best friend walk over and sit next to Sakura.

"Mashiro Rima." Minerva was starting to hate these Japanese names. Rima sat down, while boys and girls drools and gushed over her cuteness. Amu smiled slightly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kairi Sanjo." Kairi stepped up and took a seat. Yaya was cheering him on, but he took one look at Amu, and blushed. He turned.

"RAVENCLAW!" Kairi frowned and walked down over to Nagihiko, and sat down. Both boys hoped Amu would be with them, but something told them in their minds she wouldn't.

"Yaya Yuiki." Yaya bounced up.

"HUFFLEPUFF." The hat said at once, and she pouted.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She asked. He stepped up and girls screamed and squealed. Amu could have sworn she heard the song "I'm too sexy" play in the background as he sat down, knees on the stool and arms out in front of him, giving him this cat like look.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and all the girls in Gryffindor screamed with glee.

"Utau…Tsukiyomi?" Minerva looked towards the doors as Utau walked in, her blond hair flowing elegantly as she walked. "I'm sorry I'm late. I- IKUTO!" Utau instantly jumped towards Ikuto, blush bubbles and chibized. "Ikuto! Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" With each say of the name she jumped at him, and he moved around. "IKUTO!!!!" He pressed his hand to her face, stopping her from hugging him.

"Don't do that, nya." Our favorite cat chara, Yoru said, sitting on Ikuto's head.

"Ikuto doesn't want to be touched in front of these students, nya." Yoru said.

"Shut it kitty." Utau said.

"Ms. Tsukiyomi, please hurry." Utau walked up and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Utau ran over to Ikuto and tripped. Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground, she blushed.

"Amu Hinamori." Everyone quite down as she sat down. People muttered about her hair color and eyes. She sat down, Ran, Miki, and Su by her side. Being the abnormal magical creatures they were, only the shamans and our chara heroes could see the charas.

"_I see. So their guardian charas. You have many personalities, huh miss?" _The hat asked her.

"Want to see one?!" Ran yelled excitedly. "NO!" Amu yelled before her X clip changed to a heart.

"I'm Hinamori Amu~! I hope I can be your friend!" Amu yelled, stars in her eyes and a blush bubble. Ikuto choked a laugh while Tadase blushed, and Rima frowned.

Her clip changed once again, and she froze. "AHHH!" She yelled, hugging her head in embarrassment. "RAN! I'LL GET YOU!" She yelled again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Naruto looked over as little chibi people floated near Amu. "Hey, hey, pinkie, what are those?" He asked Amu, making everyone around them stare at Amu to Naruto.

"H-huh? What do you mean?" Amu looked around herself. "Do you mean my charas?!" She asked. Naruto looked at her, and blinked. "Huh? Oh sorry, must have been a trick of the eyes." He turned away from her.

"Anna Kyoyama." Minerva called.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat yelled, seeing her more of the strong type than evil.

"Ren Tao." Minerva called.

"SLYTHERIN." Sorty, Naru's new nickname for the hat, said, not even touching Ren.

"Manta Oyamada." Minerva said, and helped Manta up.

"RAVENCLAW!" Sorty said. Manta jumped down and walked to the house table.

"C….Chocolove McDonell…..?" Minerva asked. Chocolove came out wearing a chocolate suit. Everyone froze. "Chocolove? Chocolate love!" Chocolove said, using his own name in a horrible pun, one so bad, ReaperofDarkness was attacked for creating such a horrible joke.

"Horokeu……Usui….?" Minerva blinked at HoroHoro bounced onto the stage. "Dude, I wasn't picked yet!" Chocolove said, glaring at the hat. "Maybe they skipped you because of your horrible jokes." Horo joked. "BLAME THE GIRL IN THE CLOAK!" Everyone yelled, pointing to the girl in the corner wearing a cloak, who jumped instantly and disappeared in a smoke bomb. Everyone sweat dropped.

"BOTH GO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Sorty said, and both walked over and sat next to Naruto.

"Asakura….Yoh?" Minerva looked over as Yoh, who was calmly leaning against the wall, got out of his calm stance, and walked up, taking a seat on the stool. Everyone quite down when the hat was on his head. For some reason, they felt as if a voice had told them to be quite, and waited.

"_The great Shaman King comes again. This time a new king. Actually, Hao," _Yoh winced, something everyone noticed. Even Hao, who was hiding.

"_Hao, you're his other part. It's actually your third time here. Hao did come here before the shaman fights, but I think Dumbledore, your grandfather from your father's side, explained. It seems you're utterly depressed by killing your brother, and hide it. You had a fate placed on you since birth, and didn't ask for it. Ah, you'll fit in well with some other students in the Gryffindor house." _

Yoh looked over at his friends, and for some reason, his eyes landed on Ichigo, Naruto, Gaara, and Haku. _"You bet your spirit. Those boys sure had some life. You all might be able to swap a few fire place stories once in a while. Also, talk to that silver haired boy," _Yoh's gazed turned to Allen, as well as Hao's, reading the hat's conversation.

"_He seems to have a rough life as well. Well, let's see your mind." _The hat took a while reading Yoh's mind and heart, thinking of which house to be sorted too.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yoh's friends cheered, and Anna grumbled. "I told that hat to put me with Yoh." She hissed under her breath.

Before anything could happen, our shamans suddenly heard a very familiar theme song. "Oh god." Ren muttered, just as the door burst open and our favorite shaman girl, Jeanne walked in, Marco in tow. Yoh frowned slightly as Jeanne walked up, her own body glowing in her cute little dress

"Students, these two people shall be watching over the school, and learning. They are not going to be sorted, but instead, be taken by Eriol." Dumbledore said.

"Now, I have one more person to sort." He said, and told Minerva to sit down. "Please come out, Asakura Hao." The room became abnormally silent as the doors opened. Hao walked along, Jeanne, as well as every other shaman stiffened.

He walked past Yoh, and raised an eyebrow when Yoh smiled and waved to him.

_Hao. _Yoh thought as he smiled his fake smile he had been smiling since he killed Hao.

_Yoh. I- Oh, it's Haku. I wonder where….. _Hao turned to see Haku rubbing against Naruto's arm, trying to take his attention away from Sasuke who was mocking Naruto.

_Hao-sama! This is Naruto, the boy I was telling you about. It seems you are alive. _Haku thought, staring at Hao from the corner of his eye.

"SLYTHERIN!" Everyone turned their attention as Hao jumped down from the stool, and walked over to Sasuke. He sat down and instantly started a conversation with him.

"Dig in." Dumbledore said, as Japanese food appeared. "Again, Japanese food the first night for those new." He smiled.

Umbridge snorted, and dug in.

Yoh took one bite of his food and set his chop-sticks down, getting up. "I'm full." He said, making some people around him, mostly his friends and Hao, look at him. Dumbledore seemed to frown. Yoh was about to walk towards the door when he heard Naruto growl.

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto, who was clenching his head and hissing. Gaara stopped eating and got up, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him out the door, Haku skipping behind them. Haku turned to Yoh.

"If you're done eating, wanna join us?" Yoh shrugged and followed, causing all his friends to frown.

-

Naruto sat against the wall, hissing in pain. "What's wrong with him?" Yoh asked, staring at the boy. "It's nothing. Just some issues…with his guardian." Gaara said. Haku smiled.

"Did you see how much he ate?! It was a mountain of food! I surprised he can eat that much!" Ron's voice was heard. "I-I'm sorry. Was I rude eating so much?" Allen's voice was heard after. "No, but just shocking. I've never seen anyone eat like that." Amu's voice said.

"Amu, you better never do that. You'll gain too much and be fat." Rima said, and they all walked into the common room, Rima frowning. Yoh blinked at everyone looked at them. "Oi, is Naruto okay?" Ichigo asked, looking at the boy. Hinata seemed to frown. "He's fine." Gaara answered.

"Great, Shirosakiis giving me a headache now." Ichigo muttered, walking away. Everyone blinked. Amu sat down and stared at the fire. Ikuto came over and sat next to her in a cat like pose. "I'm Amu." Amu said, nodding her head. "You have pink hair. Pinker than Sakura-chan's." Naruto said, smiling at her.

"You mean that pink hair girl. I saw her hair. A-ah…I guess mine is pinker." Amu said and frowned slightly. "What was wrong?" She asked. "I saw this duck-butt haired person stare at you for a long time, and I got annoyed when he looked at me." Amu said. "Is he your enemy or something?" She asked.

"Nah." Naruto waved his hand. "It's nothing." He smiled. Yoh looked from both and got up. "I'm tired. I'll be leaving now." He said, and walked up the stairs. Allen followed soon after, until everyone was asleep besides Naruto, Gaara, and Lavi.

"You should be going to bed." Gaara said to both boys. "Same as you." Lavi said. "If you can't tell, I can't sleep. Do you not see the bags around my eyes?" Gaara asked, and Lavi's smile disappeared.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Lavi got up. "I wonder what Yu-chan is doing."

-

Somewhere else in the school, Kanda shuddered. "So, you aren't a ninja, a wizard, or even a shinigami?" Draco asked, Neji and Sasuke by him. Hao was near the wall, watching them.

"No." Kanda answered.

Neji turned to Sasuke. "Listen Uchiha. Unlike everyone else, I'm with Naruto. You betrayed us two times now, and since Kinomoto-san isn't here, why are you?" He asked. This got the attention of everyone.

"What, can't I run away?" Sasuke asked. "You already ran away from Konoha. Why run away from Orochimaru. I'll never trust you. I was one of the ones sent to bring you back and almost cost myself my life. Beware Uchiha. Your name can't do anything." Neji turned and stalked away. Kanda "che'd" and walked away. Hao turned and left, probably to go talk to his grandfather or maybe his old friend from Hogwarts, Eriol.

-

"Shaman?" That morning everyone turned to Yoh, as Dumbledore had walked by and called him by his title. "S-shaman King?" Naruto asked tilting his head. "What's that?" Everyone turned to him.

"A shaman is….." Yoh trailed off as Hao, Eriol, Neji, and Sasuke passed them, Eriol only with them to talk with Hao. Hao looked back and smirked, while Yoh looked away.

"Um, I need to go." He said, and walked away.

-

During breakfeast, something happened. "Students, we have a few late students." Dumbledore said. "And some old ones." This caught everyone's attention, besides the new ones.

The doors opened and-

"Road-sama, lero~!" A pumpkin umbrella cried, as a girl, blue hair, pale flesh, wearing a cute outfit walked in, and a boy following.

Allen shot up, just as Road appeared in front of him, locking their lips together, the room went silent.

"ALLEN! It's nice to see you again! You see, Tyki had a slight problem and…." She turned her gaze to the boy, probably a year older than herself. The exorcists gasped. "TYKI MIKKI!?" They yelled. The boy frowned.

"Yo, shounen." Tyki said. "They shall be placed in Slytherin, only because we sorted them last night, when they came."

They food appeared, causing Road to jump slightly. Naruto was about to eat when he stopped, hearing HoroHoro's voice. "Where's Yoh?" Naruto looked over at them, and saw HoroHoro and Chocolove not eating. "Um...I don't know." Chocolove said, and frowned.

Naruto stopped eating, and suddenly felt unable to eat. He got up, making his friends and other students look at him as he walked out of the room, leaving everyone silent.

-

_Dear Eriol,_

_How are you? I heard you went to Hogwarts again this year to be a teacher. That's great! Also, I'm still having trouble this that last card you made, and these new cards are creating a hassle to work with. Talk to you soon,_

_Sakura._


	2. Random Chapter for Random characters

**Reaper: **Totally random. Please forgive me. Anywho, sorry it took sooooo long. I'm working on this Shugo Chara one right now, called **All in the Mind**. It's about all of our favorite characters being in REHAB for mental issues and such. I mean hey, Kairi's a pyro in mine~ XD

**Sakura: **I don't think that's a good idea.....I mean, what were you think- This is a random chapter.

**Amu: **You don't have to tell her that.

**DISCLAIMER~: **Hi, I'm the disclaimer here to ruin your dreams and crush your heart by saying you don't own something. ReaperofDarkness doesn't own anything do to with the anime/manga/novels used in the making of this fanfic.

**Reaper: **Yeah, yeah. I was thinking, should I add an OC character to it? Or another anime?

~_~_~_~_~_~READ AND REVIEW!~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto was slightly started to see Yoh sitting near the window, staring into nothingness. "Oh, hi." Yoh was brought out of his thoughts, and stared at Naruto. "Hello. I'm Yoh." Yoh said, never fully getting the chance to introduce himself to everyone in his house. "Naruto-ttebayo." Naruto smiled.

Naruto looked at Yoh, scratched his head, and left.

-

In the grand hall, Eriol stood up, summoning his staff. "I think we should know what they're doing." He said, just as two orbs appeared, showing Naruto and Yoh.

-

Yoh turned as he saw a girl appear in front of him.

She had pale skin and was wearing a pink puffy hat and a pink dress, with rainbows all over the dress. She had blonde hair that was curly and in two pony-tails. She had pale blue eyes that stared at Yoh, a smile on her face.

"Hi, hi. Have you seen my other brother or sister?" The girl asked. She floated over and sat on Yoh's lap, which he allowed. Yoh smiled at the girl and patted her head.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been paying attention. Do you want me to help?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "Mistress Sakura-sama shall find us. She's dealing with our lonely sister in Tokyo right now." The girl said, and purred when Yoh patted her again.

"Your name?" Yoh asked. "I'm Rainbow. I was special. When Clow Reed-sama was making my other sisters and brothers to sleep in this school, I was awake. I was the first one too." Rainbow said proudly.

"Nya~" She turned her head as a girl appeared in front of them.

She was wearing a chef hat, and was wearing a white puffy dress that bubbled out around her legs, and was wearing an apron with a picture of a cake on it. She had pink hair and blue eyes, her hair touching her shoulders, straight as a ruler.

"Rainbow, why are you bothering the wizard?" The girl asked, scolding Rainbow. "But Meal~! This wizard," Rainbow was cut off by Yoh.

"Yoh. Asakura Yoh." He said. Meal and Rainbow looked at him. "Leaf…beautiful name, hun." Meal said, sitting down on Yoh's lap, which was now moved so that both girls, or cards, or spirits, as Yoh thought, could sit on his legs. He smiled at the new girl.

"Oh, when was the last time you ate?" Meal asked, poking Yoh in the stomach. "Two, three, five weeks? Hun, you need to eat. And I don't mean a bite of food and you're done. I mean warm, full meals." Meal scolded Yoh.

-

From the orbs, it switched to Naruto.

-

"GYAAA!" Naruto feel out of his bed, sweat pouring down his face. "Dammit." He muttered, wiping his head clean.

"Stupid dreams." He muttered.

"Dreams, can I help?" Naruto screamed in alarm as a girl, looking much like Meal, only with a nurse's hat on, and blue hair, asked, and staring at him with pink eyes.

She sat down on Naruto's bed, and tilted her head. "Hello deary. Need some medicine?" She asked. "I'm Aid, and I'm an,"

"Clow Card. But, didn't Sakura-" "No, Sakura-sama only found 6 of them." Aid said with a smile. "Our last brother shall be awaking soon. He's, oh well, what's troubling you?" Aid asked, changing the subject.

-

"EAT IT!" Yoh backed against the wall, shaking in fear as Meal went into motherly mode, spoon in hand, trying to shove food into his mouth. Rainbow was floating in the background, laughing her little butt off.

"I-I'm fine! Really! I'm not a wizard- so I don't need to eat that much! I'm really not much human anymore!" Meal and Rainbow stopped.

"I'm the Shaman King. I'm a powerful being." Yoh winced, remembering the whole fight. "So, a shaman. Oh, Hao-sama…." Rainbow stopped talking when Yoh turned to her, staring at her with dead eyes.

"Was…a…shaman….he was a student too." Rainbow ignored Yoh's fading face.

"Hm. Maybe you're depressed." A male voice said as a boy appeared near the door.

"Emotion~ don't be rude." Meal scolds. Rainbow pounced at Emotion, and they fell to the ground.

-

Yoh was lying outside, watching the clouds move around. Of course, it was a free block, and he was being lazy. He sighed, letting thoughts run through his mind.

_Hao's here. Really here. I thought…I thought he was dead. That I killed him. That my hands were stained with his blood. But, this burden. I'd have to kill him again. My own twin. My…self. I could have just stayed inside him, be complete. But no. I was placed with the burden to kill Hao, my twin, myself, my brother…_

_But-_

"You're Yoh, right?" Yoh turned to Aid, who was smiling. Emotion was next to her. They sat down next to him. "I'm Aid. You know Emotion. Emotion sensed something wrong with you. You want to talk?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I," Emotion placed a hand on his lips. "You're lying. You're depressed, and sad, and lonely, and you have dark emotions spiraling around you. You're lying. I see those fake smiles and laughs. Don't lie." He hissed.

"You know, I do have the powers to make a truth potion. It's not hard. I mean, if my older sister, HEAL can, I sure can as well." Aid said with a smile.

Yoh backed up. "No thanks." He smiled again. "Again with the fake smile. It's disgusting." Emotion said, making Yoh freeze. "I bet you you're not happy." He said. "I wonder why." He said.

"ATASHI NO KOKORO, UNLOCK!" Yoh and the two cards looked over as a shadow, thanks to the sun in their eyes, jumped onto the roof, flying out of sight. Yoh blinked. "NEGATIVE HEART, LOCK ON!" Yoh got up and jogged towards the voice. "OPEN HEART!" Pink hearts flew towards a black egg with a white bold X on it.

Yoh blinked at the girl. "Hinamori Amu?" Amu flashed her head to Yoh, and stuttered. He blinked. "A-AHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled in embarrassment as she changed back.

-

They sat in silence. "Shugo Chara, huh? Interesting." Yoh smiled. Amu nodded her head.

"This is Ran, Miki, Su, and Daiya." Amu said with a smile, pointing to her charas. He nodded to them.

"AS I WAS SAYING~" Yoh and Amu jumped as Rainbow popped up. "Emotion wants to see your true emotions, ASAKURA YOH!" She yelled pointing at him. He jumped back as something flew at him. Amu yelled in alarm as Yoh picked her up bridal-style, just in time as Emotion came flying at them.

"Stay." He muttered.

"AMIDAMARU!" He yelled, causing everyone to freeze.

-

Everyone was crowding around the orbs, and I mean everyone. Ikuto and Tadase glared at Yoh, while Anna gaped.

-

Amidamaru, a young spirit appeared. "Don't anger me." Yoh hissed. "Finally, some true emotions." Emotion smirked. "I'm warning you." Yoh hissed.

-

"Four more Clow Cards, just up ahead."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you idiotic brat. I, the great guardian of the Sun, am never wrong."

"Just like how you were wrong about Eriol…"

"Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan, stop fighting."

_Giggle._

"Sakura-chan is as cute as ever."

-

Rainbow formed a rainbow orb. "POP, POP, BLOW UP!" She cheered as she threw the orb as Amu and Yoh.

"HOP." Wings formed near Amu's arms and legs.

"STEP." The orbs grew closer and closer.

"JUMP!" Amu flew in the air, dodging the orbs as Yoh cut them, making them blow up in front of him. "YOH!" Amu yelled, running towards him.

Suddenly, think huge noodles appeared, wrapping around Amu. "Sorry Princess, but you have to sit still. We were asked a favor by someone to help Yoh-kun." Meal smiled, her smile saying "sorry".

"I SAID STOP THIS!" The earth cracked and the wind blew strongly. Yoh glared at the cards, breaking the noodles hold on Amu. She fell to her knees.

"Don't make me use my shamanic powers. I've never used my shaman king powers, not yet." He hissed.

"Please." Suddenly, the surroundings blurred, and they were in a white room, colored bubbles everywhere.

"Love. Happiness. Calmness….every good emotion a human can have, but not many evil." Emotion turned to Yoh as if shocked. "That isn't something a normal human can do. What…are you?" He asked, and everyone in the room turned to Yoh.

"You aren't a complete human, are you? You….don't have any bad emotions, do you?" Emotion asked, as if shocked.

"I've never dealt with someone such as you…." He muttered.

"I'm half a human. Half a soul. Half the emotions. Half the good, half the evil. I, even if asleep, have a dark side. It can be brought out in different ways, some times in the most horrid ways." He muttered.

"Hao…" He bit his lip. "Hao and I was originally the same person. The Hao in the past life, 500 years ago, was the real Hao. We are the reincarnations of that Hao. I…wasn't supposed to exist."

He glared at Emotion. "I'm very mad now." He said, clenching his fists. Amu ran in front of him, just as the room disappeared, and they were back outside.

"Yoh-kun, please stop." Amu said, slightly nervous at what he could do. He was a shaman for Kami-sama's sake. He could do anything probably.

_I'd need Eru for this. _

"AMU-CHAN!" Everyone turned to Eru, who flew towards Amu. "ATASHI NO KOKORO, UNLOCK!" Eru yelled, just in time.

"Charanari, Amulet Angel." Amu and Eru's voices mixed as they said that. Everyone stopped.

"Angel Wink." She said, and winked, instantly calming everyone down. She re-changed, and scolded them. "Both of you calm down and talk this over." She said, and yelled in alarm as Emotions started to turn into a blue smoke.

"CLOW CARD, RETURN TO YOUR TRUE FORM! EMOTION!" Emotion turned, "AID! MEAL! RAINBOW!" The cards appeared, just as Sakura jumped in front of them, changing them into Sakura cards.

She turned to the two and, "HHHOOOOEEEEE?!"

-

"We shall be re-introducing Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, as well as our favorite camera girl, Tomoyo." Everyone sweat dropped at the lack of last name for Tomoyo.

Sakura bounced down the steps and ran at Naruto, pulling Naruto and Gaara into a hug. She grabbed Ichigo as well, and smiled.

"It's nice to see you guys….a…gain…." She stopped smiling when she saw Syaoran glare as _him_, Sasuke. Yoh, Amu, and everyone noticed this.

"W-what is he doing here….?!" Sakura asked, shaking in alarm. Naruto patted his head. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I promise he won't hurt you. I'll _**kill **_him if he does." He said, his eyes flashing red at the word kill.

Sakura turned to the new students and introduced herself.

"Sakura-chan, what's that ring?" Sakura turned to the gold ring on her finger, a diamond in it. "A-ah…this is Syaoran's gift to me. Um…our…..promise ring to get married." She said, and all the girls burst into "KYAAA"s and such.

Everyone turned to them.

"YOU AND SYAORAN ARE A THING?! LIKE, DATING?! MARRIGE?!!" Syaoran blushed and sunk into the bench as Eriol shot up. "Stupid." He muttered, walking out fuming. "N-no~ Um..." "Soul mates." Yoh said as he got up. "Soul mates, they are." Anna agreed, following him.

Everyone blinked.

-

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite,"_

In the darkness, those awake could hear the soft melody hit their ears. It was a calm voice than sang, a voice fill with too much pain, depression, and maturity for the age of the owner of the voice. Those who listened closed their eyes, waiting for more.

"_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto"_

Yoh, being awake for his depressed times, look towards the door to enter the common room. He walked out, and jumped, seeing Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara chatting. Sakura's eyes kept dropping, but she smiled. "Sakura, get some rest." Naruto said, and Sakura nodded, walking to her bed. She smiled at Yoh. He smiled slightly back. Amu walked in shortly after, and sat down by the fire.

"_Ukabi fukurami itodhii yokogao"_

"It's Allen Walker, the boy with the abnormal silver hair. Funny, Shukaku says he's not too filled with the scent of evil." Gaara said to Naruto, as well as Yoh. A rustle was heard and they turned to see Lavi standing there, scratching his head. "Allen's singing again? When does he have the time to sleep? Damn missions." He muttered, plopping himself down next to Naruto.

"_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume,"_

The song stopped, and suddenly, Allen was walking in. He seemed startled by the boys looking at him. "Let's go." Lavi dragged Allen to the bedroom. "You're going to sleep this time; I'll force you too, if I have too!" Lavi disappeared.

Amu blinked, and squealed when a pair of arms wrapped around her, picking her up. "Let's go Amu. I don't want you falling asleep in class tomorrow." Everyone blinked as Ikuto carried the flailing Amu away.

Naruto yawned, and went to bed, leaving Yoh and Gaara to themselves.

"You shouldn't do that." Gaara spoke suddenly. "No matter how depressed you are, you shouldn't kill yourself, torture yourself, let yourself suffer. It's a bad move. Naruto, as well as I, should know." He said, and got up, probably to walk around.

-

Breakfeast came and passed…in slow motion.

It all started when Sasuke got the idea to bully our poor blonde ninja. Of course, it was his favorite thing to do. Why? Even he didn't have the answer.

He picked up a roll, and chunked it over to Naruto's table, easily causing the boy to shot up, growling as he did so.

"Sakura…..control your boyfriend." Naruto hissed, clenching his fists. "Aw, is the little dobe to scared to fight for himself, and has to get Sakura to protect him?" Sasuke mocked. Naruto's fists tightened.

Blood dripped as his grip tightened, and tightened, and-

"UCHIHA SASUKE! I will not, and I mean NOT, have you talk to my friend like that." Everyone jumped as Sakura, sitting next to Gaara and Amu, jumped up, and pulling out her staff.

"I'm not afraid of you. You can't do anything to me, not now, not ever. You're just a weakling, hiding behind Orochimaru's power." Sakura glared at him, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen slightly.

"Then, are you afraid of my brother, Itachi?" Sakura winced slightly. "N-no." She muttered.

Yoh sighed louder than necessary, causing everyone to look at him as he stood up.

_I don't…feel very well…. _He thought, not realizing some people were reading his mind. He walked towards the door, just as-

A light glowed as he stepped near the door, wind circling him, and Hao shot up, as well as his friends, and Dumbledore.

"_Sleep." _A voice cooed to Yoh as the wind turned into smoke, wrapping around him.

"_I'll protect you. I'll protect you." _The voice sang, an orb forming around Yoh. Hao hissed and cursed, just as Eriol beamed.

"THE GUARDIAN! I forgot about that charming card. I was wondering why I felt as if I forgot something." Sakura face faulted. "A-another card?" She asked. Eriol smiled.

"Actually, I just remembered I have one more card sleeping as well. That is the guardian card. It creates an orb around someone, protecting the person. It's like the SHEILD, but different. The orb is unbreakable. Not even a Clow card can harm it. Also, when in the orb, you'll fall into a sleep, fixing your physical and mental wounds. I think the GUARDIAN felt Yoh had something wrong with him, and decided to protect him." Eriol explained.

"How do I…" Eriol cut Sakura off. "The Guardian will let him out when she sees it…." The orb burst, and Yoh fell to the ground. Hao was holding a fire ball in his hand, not amused.

"When…did I ever give you the rights to touch him?" Hao hissed to the card as he circled around Yoh again.

"_You're the cause. You're the cause." _Guardian appeared, having the appearance of a young child. She stuck her tongue out. "You sir, are the cause." She pouted.

"Your fire won't hurt me. It doesn't-AHHH!" She winced as the orb burst again, but this time, Yoh was awake. Everyone shut up, even Hao and Guardian, as he looked at them.

"Stupid." He muttered, walking out of the room. Everyone's jaws dropped. Naruto laughed loudly, while Amu blinked.

-

"Muri." Amu's eyebrow twitched, looking out the window of the grand hall, as did Ikuto. "Muri~ Muri~" An x-egg sang, dancing around, as if to taunt the guardian. "I'll deal with it." She muttered, getting up.

She walked out into an open clearing. "ATASHI NO KOKORO, UNLOCK!" She transformed with Miki. "Charanai, Amulet Spade." She said, and blinked. Three new x-eggs appeared. "Hah. Even in a magic school, I'll still be followed by the x-eggs." She muttered.

"Negative heart, LOCK ON." The four eggs froze.

"OPEN HEART!" Blue hearts shot out of her fingers. The eggs changed and flew back to their owners. Amu changed back and gave a squeal when Sakura stepped out of hiding. "I was wondering what those were. You're different, aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

-

"Oh, so their your-would-be selves? Kinda cute." Sakura smiled. Amu talked to her, seeing as Rima wasn't in her house, and Nadeshiko was somewhere else.

Naruto looked at the girls talking, slightly confused at how fast they became friends. "It's like magic." He said. "No Naruto, you do the same thing." Haku and Gaara muttered, and glared at each other again.

"STUPID BAKANDA! How rude of him to hit me!" Allen and Lavi walked in, Allen fuming over Kanda. "Oh, hello," said Allen, smiling at them.

Amu smiled at Allen. "Hiya!" She said her X clip now a heart. Sakura blinked. "Ne, ne, Allen-kun, do people normally have grey hair from where you're from?" Amu asked, her clip suddenly changing back to the X. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's fine." Allen laughed. "I-" he froze as his hand shot up to cover his left eye. "I have to go. Please excuse me." He said and disappeared.

Naruto suddenly started laughing. Everyone turned to him. "Yoh, your saying Hao can read minds, and Anna's the only one who can't be read?" Gaara and Ichigo slapped their hands on their foreheads.

"Naruto…don't even start," Yoh interrupted him. "Yes…" Yoh seemed slightly confused.

"Hey, hey, Hao can be Edward while Anna can be Bella." He laughed again rather loudly. Sakura burst into tears.

"Cedric!" She cried.

"Ceddy-Eddy-Teddy-VAMPIRE!" Naruto caused more chaos, all they while being held by sand with Ichigo's sword to his neck.

Yep. It was a normal night. Soon after Allen came back and instantly went to sleep, Lavi following so the two could talk about something. Amu left with the still sniffling Sakura and went to sleep. Shirosaki came out and started to tease poor Ichigo, making Gaara and Naruto think they had a closer relationship than seen.

Yep. Totally normal. I mean, do you expect nothing less from them? No, but more? Of course, much more.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Reaper: **Yep...really random. And like last fic, VOTE YOUR PAIRINGS! -

Cardcaptor Sakura:

SakuraxSyaoran (Kinda chose it since she's getting married and all, but things could happen....)

SyaoranxTomoyo

TomoyoxSakura

SakuraxEriol

SakuraxNaruto

SakuraxGaara

SakuraxIchigo

SakuraxIkuto

SakuraxAllen

SakuraxLavi

SakuraxYoh

SakuraxHao

NARUTO -

NarutoxGaara

NarutoxSakura (Ninja)

NarutoxSasuke

NarutoxSakura Kinomoto

NarutoxAmu

BLEACH -

IchigoxRukia

IchigoxOrihime

IchigoxShirosaki

IchigoxSakura Kinomoto

IchigoxMikan (THEY ARE COMING~)

IchigoxAmu

SHUGO CHARA -

AmuxIkuto

AmuxTadase

AmuxKairi

AmuxKukai

AmuxNagihiko

YayaxKukai

RimaxTadase

AmuxNaruto

AmuxGaara

AmuxIchigo

AmuxHao

AmuxYoh

AmuxRen

AmuxAllen

AmuxLavi

AmuxKanda (Oo)

DGM -

AllenxKanda

AllenxLavi

LavixKanda

AllenxLenalee

KandaxLenalee

LavixLenalee

AllenxAmu

AllenxMikan

AllenxSakura Kinomoto

((IF I LEFT ANY PAIRINGS OUT, PLEASE JUST VOTE FOR THEM AND I'LL ADD THEM~~~~!!!!))


	3. AUTHOR NOTE, MUST READ

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
